<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Родственная связь by Ishaen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091558">Родственная связь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen'>Ishaen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacy of Kain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - pre-Dark Prophecy, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Missing Scene, Plot Twists, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Путешествие, зашедшее в тупик.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Родственная связь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Почему ты так уверен, что мы найдем здесь что-то полезное? — недоуменно спросил Разиэль, с осторожностью переступая через изломанные временем врата в поместье. Огромный особняк, не уступающий в размерах ворадоровскому, возвышался над ними мертвой грудой камней, дерева и металла. </p><p>— Иногда стоит возвращаться к старому. У меня стойкое чувство, что мы должны быть здесь, — отрешенно ответил Каин. Казалось, старый вампир вообще был не здесь, а где-то далеко, в воспоминаниях или же просто задумался о своих ощущениях. </p><p>— Не смею возражать Наследнику Баланса, — едко ответил призрак и быстро скользнул через сплошную стену справа. Каин лишь пожал плечами — после того, как он вытащил Разиэля из меча прошло уже много недель: и бывший вампир успел выяснить, что его очередной новый облик открыл ему его Дар и способности «призрака» в полной мере — Измерения и Разум крайне интересная для изучения смесь. Он проходил сквозь стены, пропадал и появлялся буквально перед носом Каина, использовал телепатию и мыслеобразы, отчего старого вампира преследовали постоянные мигрени. Тем не менее, он не решался уходить от своего «отца»: и Каин был ему за это благодарен. </p><p>
  <i>Я нашел библиотеку.</i>
</p><p>Вот снова. Мысль, принадлежавшая Разиэлю, молнией пронеслась в сознании экс-императора, вызвав вспышку боли — Наследник Баланса Наследником Баланса, но в магии копания в мозгах он сведущ не был. Без сомнения, полезный навык, но он больше привык доверять своей смекалке и мечу. Каин последовал вглубь имения, огибая давно упавшие откуда-то с потолка несущие балки. Как, интересно, могла уцелеть библиотека при такой степени разрухи? Он случайно задел ткань, видимо, оставшуюся от какого-то полога, и та рассыпалась прахом, заставив старого вампира закашляться. </p><p>— Твоя грация поразительна, — раздался голос Разиэля. Каин поднял взгляд: его сын свисал с одной из балок на потолке вниз головой и наблюдал за его передвижением. Он слегка раскачивался, и остатки его крыльев, так же свисавшие вниз, в такт следовали за ним. </p><p>— Смотри не упади, — повел плечами вампир и тайком послал в призрака телекинетический импульс: тот, не ожидая удара, слетел со своего «насеста», но перед самым полом успел слевитировать и приземлиться на ноги. Каин тихо усмехнулся, поймав красноречивый взгляд Разиэля. Как это не удивительно, но даже без половины лица, призрак умудрялся ярко выражать эмоции, не забывая при этом посылать соответсвующие мысленные волны. Так и сейчас — и даже головная боль от резкого ментального раздражения не смогла убрать улыбку с лица старого вампира. </p><p>— Библиотека там, — указал когтем куда-то в сторону Разиэль и просто-напросто прошел через стену, оставив своего Мастера находить путь самостоятельно. Благо, широкие деревянные двери не были заблокированы старым, повсеместно наваленным хламом, и их можно было открыть. Сразу стало ясно, почему книги сохранились: кто-то крайне дальновидный решил закрыть полки стеклянными перегородками, а сами деревянные книжные стеллажи почти не пострадали со временем. </p><p>— Так что мы ищем? — материализовался рядом с Каином призрак. — Тут довольно много книг. </p><p>— Все, что так или иначе связано с историей и магией, — он вздохнул. — Сюда перевезли почти все знания, накопленные людьми. Старались сохранить их от нашего рода. Сталберг издавна был источником знаний: и остался им, даже будучи в запустении. </p><p>— А зачем нам <i>человеческие</i> книги?</p><p>— В том и суть. Есть несколько томов, которые переписывались людьми, когда те учились у Древних и иногда выхватывали крупицы информации о магии первоначальных вампиров. Эти книги наверняка здесь. </p><p>— Я не понимаю, — нахмурился Разиэль. — Если в этом месте так много важного для людей, то почему оно еще не разграблено?</p><p>— Все просто. Этот город был покинут очень давно, кажется, в то время, когда я был в прошлом и убил Уильяма: и вместо процветания сюда лишь перевезли знания, а потом, в силу неизвестных причин, все население спешно собралось и ушло восвояси, оставив местность в запустении. А как ты и сам знаешь, иные разумные не заходят так далеко от основной населенной части Носгота. </p><p>— И ты последний, кто помнит об этом городе? — с легкой долей скептицизма поинтересовался призрак, залезая на стеллаж. Казалось, что Разиэля постоянно тянуло залезть куда повыше и наблюдать за всеми сверху, вне досягаемости большинства живых существ. Не Зефон с его манией найти каждую щель в стене, но тем не менее, зная Разиэля, Каину было забавно наблюдать за этим. </p><p>— Нет, конечно. Просто всем лень снаряжать сюда поход. Люди суеверны: раз сказано, что город проклят — значит, точно проклят, — его внимание привлекла толстая книга в кожаном переплете. Отодвинув стекло и осторожно когтями подцепив корешок, Каин вытянул ее на свет... — «Как приготовить королевский обед. Рецепты и хитрости от наследных поваров королевства Виллендорф»... Это обещает быть долгим.  </p><p>Разиэль хмыкнул и исчез буквально на глазах, оставив Каина перебирать переплеты в этой части библиотеки. </p><p>— «Прикладная магия», «Путеводитель по равнинам Запада», «Сказания южных берегов», «Тридцать восемь лет правления безумного короля Августа», «Управление малыми тактическими отрядами», «Теологические изыскания ранних Хранителей»... — читал полувслух старый вампир, медленно ходив по рядам. — И это все на одной полке. Похоже, здешние библиографы совершенно не слышали о такой вещи, как структуризация. </p><p>— Подтверждаю, — вдруг произнес Разиэль откуда-то издали. — Тут рядом с детскими повестями соседствуют описания методов пыток от инквизиторов ордена Сэрафан. </p><p>— Ну, думаю, что последнее «просвещённому» тебе не пригодится, — не обошелся без очередной подколки Каин. — ...Ого, тут есть том с биографией Малека Паладина. Серьезно? Что там описывать?</p><p>— Жил, создал орден, попался на крючок к Мебиусу, умер, воскрес, надрал тебе задницу и снова умер; и все обязательно с пафосными описаниями и живыми лирическими отступлениями, — не остался в долгу синий призрак. Вампир лишь закатил глаза: даже за столько лет гордость не позволяла ему признать свое поражение от рук пустых доспехов с привязанной к ним душой человека, пусть и Хранителя Колонны Конфликта. </p><p>— ...исследования флоры Темного Эдема, места силы, культы поклонения Хранителям, и совершенно ничего про вампиров. А, хотя нет, томик про «Как можно быстро убить кровососа» все-таки есть, — он повертел в руках скрепленные бечевкой страницы даже без переплета. </p><p>Некоторое время был слышен лишь шелест страниц, стук стекол в шкафах и шуршание ног Разиэля о потертый, старый ковер. Затем в голове Каина запульсировало чужое удивление, если не сказать, что ошеломление. Вампир заозирался. </p><p>— Что там такое у тебя?</p><p>— Тут на одной из книг... твой символ. </p><p>Теперь пришла очередь Каина удивляться. </p><p>— В смысле, «мой символ»? Клановый? — и он направился к источнику эмоций. Синий призрак стоял, сжимав в трехпалых ладонях небольшую книгу, причем он смотрел на нее с нескрываемым шоком. Вампир подошел ближе: и вправду, герб его семьи. Человеческой семьи. — И не лень же им было из Курхагена везти сюда это...</p><p>Разиэль недоуменно обернулся на Каина. </p><p>— Зачем им история твоего рода?</p><p>— Не знаю. Вероятно, они просто прихватили ее с собой, особо не разбираясь и не вчитываясь, — он вытащил довольно тонкую по сравнению с другими книгу из рук призрака и перелистнул ее под самый конец. — А впрочем, я даже не удивлен. </p><p>На страницах был изображен благородных кровей черноволосый мужчина в белых доспехах. Текст рядом не отличался своей длиной, а в самом конце была жирно подчеркнута строчка «считается погибшим». </p><p>— Хм, довольно неплохо для книжной иллюстрации. Портретное сходство есть, и даже черты лица передали как надо. </p><p>— Это лучше твоего портрета в мавзолее. </p><p>— Да, определенно... — Каин резко обернулся на Разиэля. — А какого демона ты забыл в моей фамильной гробнице?</p><p>— Долгая история, — почесал затылок тот. — Там есть несколько страниц дальше. У тебя были братья и сестры?</p><p>— Может, даже и племянники... «Были» — тут главное слово, — мрачно заметил старый вампир: если у него и были какие-то чувства к когда-то родной семье, то они испарились за прошедшие столетия. Он перелистал страницы к началу. — До какого колена они вообще тут всех перечислили? </p><p>На одной из первых страниц была изображена темноволосая голубоглазая женщина довольно привлекательной наружности. Что-то в ее чертах лица и тексте рядом заставило Каина остановиться на ней. </p><p>— Анна. «Дворянского рода Прованса, переехала в северную часть Носгота после замужества»... бла-бла, столько-то детей, «умерла в возрасте пятидесяти двух лет от переохлаждения зимним утром». Прекрасно, — он перевернул страницу дальше. — Какого...</p><p>Каин думал, что он видел и прожил в этой жизни все, и его ничто не способно удивить. Однако, всего лишь три строчки в книге ввели его в состояние шока и непонимания того, что он читает. Вампир еще раз попытался вникнуть в текст. </p><p>— Что там такое? — поинтересовался Разиэль и недоуменно отошел, когда Каин перевел на него тяжелый взгляд. </p><p>— Ознакомься, вслух, — он показал открытые страницы призраку и ткнул когтем в «тот самый» абзац. </p><p>— Эм... — Похититель душ принял из рук книгу. — «Род Анны издревле защищал мир от вампирской гнили: ее родной брат состоял в ордене Сэрафан и принял титул верховного советника-инквизитора от самого Малека Паладина. К сожалению, почти сразу после своего великого победоносного похода в Уштенхейм (за который и получил исключительно высокое звание) был убит неведомой демонической силой; был канонизирован как святой Ордена вместе со своими братьями по оружию...»</p><p>Теперь недоуменных пар глаз было две. Даже мысленно Разиэль молчал, просто уставившись на своего Мастера, который столь неожиданно оказался, пусть и далеким, но его потомком. </p><p>— Знаешь... С учетом всех произошедших событий я даже не слишком удивлен, — протянул Каин, первым решившись нарушить тишину. </p><p>— В каком там поколении я тебе прихожусь дедом?..</p><p>— Раз двадцать пять «пра», они же в эти времена мерли как мухи, — неуверенно ответил он. Разиэль вздохнул. </p><p>— Значит, теперь я имею полное право настучать тебе по голове за твои ошибки, — утвердил призрак. Каин рассмеялся, но больше от неожиданности шутки, чем от ее содержания. </p><p>— Мечтать не вредно. </p><p>— Но я старше тебя!</p><p>— Ага. Был человеком, тысячу лет пролежал мертвым, тысячу побыл вампиром, потом еще тысячу лет поплавал в Бездне и еще пятьсот после парадокса побыл в гостях у глазастого осьминога. Хм-м, даже не знаю, — насмешливо перечислил старый вампир, на что Разиэль «обиделся» и растворился в воздухе. </p><p>Спустя пару часов они все же нашли искомые книги: но к легкой ярости Каина, все они были не про Дух, повествуя только об уже известных техниках всех других стихий. Призрак философски пронаблюдал, как его Мастер вымещает весь накопившийся за последние недели гнев на ближайших статуях неких, вероятно известных в прошлом, людей. Благо, Похититель позволял и резать плоть, и крошить камни с одинаковой эффективностью. </p><p>Наконец, Каин успокоился, мимолетом заметив, что если бы люди были живыми — удовольствия от их убийства было побольше. Они покинули заброшенный Сталберг, направляясь куда-то на запад. </p><p>— Что дальше? — поинтересовался Разиэль, материализовавшись по правую руку от экс-Императора. — Мы так ничего и не нашли...</p><p>— К Колоннам, — мрачно ответил тот. </p><p>— Там же выжженная земля, обломки и ничего более. Может, еще очень злая на тебя Ариэль. </p><p> — Сейчас там будет еще кое-кто. Я уверен, что она пришла. Не могла не прийти, — призрак еле заметно сузил глаза, услышав в голосе Каина нотки отчаяния. — Ты сам все увидишь. </p><p>***</p><p>Дым был настолько едким, что летучие мыши, в которых обратился старый вампир, каждые пару метров грозились разлететься в разные стороны. Огромные куски Колонн левитировали в воздухе, медленно оседая на землю, не грозя уничтожить все вокруг. Гарь и пепел даже спустя недели все еще взвивались под каждым шагом. </p><p>Они вдвоем одновременно посмотрели вверх, туда, куда уходили Колонны, словно опасаясь, что небо разверзнется и откроется портал в настоящий Ад. Но нет, вокруг места катастрофы все было тихо, и даже птицы облетали местность подальше. </p><p>Каин решительной походкой направлялся к остову Колонн, надеясь встретить кого-то... кого Разиэль не знал. И даже попытки покопаться в воспоминаниях Мастера ни к чему не привели — он и сам толком не понимал, кто эта его знакомая. </p><p>— Провидица! — во весь голос неожиданно прокричал Каин, заставив призрака вздрогнуть. Вопль эхом прошелся по тишине оставленной всеми земли. </p><p>— Ты все-таки явился, — женский голос с необычным акцентом послужил ответом. А затем говорившая появилась, выйдя из-за Колонн. </p><p>«Каин, это же!..»</p><p>«Сиди тихо и не атакуй. Она... союзник», — жесткий приказ сменился неуверенной фразой, совсем не характерной для Каина. Он подошел ближе, тем не менее соблюдая дистанцию. Необычная женщина, как ее прозвал Разиэль про себя, казалась сбалансированным гибридом между всеми расами Носгота, включая хильденов. </p><p>— Я пришел, как ты и сказала, «в час нужды», — язвительно выделил последние слова старый вампир. Женщина рассмеялась. </p><p>— Наш темный принц раз за разом бросает вызов Судьбе и никогда не проигрывает. Но теперь... все стало сложнее, — она подошла ближе. Каин вытащил меч и выставил его перед собой в предупреждающем жесте. </p><p>— Ты одна из немногих, кто не предал меня. Но сейчас мне не до философствований: времени мало, а угроза все еще висит над нами. Буквально, — он мельком глянул на небо. </p><p>— У меня столько же причин ненавидеть <i>ами</i>, сколько и у тебя, — туманно выразилась она, и вампир закатил глаза. — Но не они истинные враги тебе. Хочешь победить? Тогда узнай историю своего оружия, — она кивнула на Похититель. — Ведь оно стало тем, кем и должно было. </p><p>— <i>Кем</i>? — уточняюще переспросил он. </p><p>— Я не слепая и вижу, что Похититель Крови отличается от того, чем он был ранее. Несовершенное очистилось и стало целым. И ты должен тоже прозреть. </p><p>«Прозрел уже», — мрачно подумал Каин, вспомнив битву со Старшим богом, и почувствовал ментальное согласие Разиэля. </p><p>— Иди к тому, кого не ты убил; и дом его, отнятый у истинных владельцев, откроет тебе свои тайны, — поймав недоумевающий взгляд вампира, она вздохнула. — Ты поймешь. </p><p>— Пусть и снова загадка, но все же совет, — ответил он в тон и медленно кивнул женщине-гибриду. Уже отвернулся, чтобы уйти, как...</p><p>— Я хочу еще кое о чем сказать... — она слушала звенящую тишину места падения Колонн с полминуты. — Будь осторожен. Ты идешь по опасному пути и на кону твоей игры лежит судьба всего мира, — женщина снова замолчала. — Каин, ты единственный, кто может предотвратить это все. У тебя нет права на ошибку. Не соединяй круг, разомкнув его однажды. Пусть прошлое снова станет лишь ушедшим, а будущее не станет влиять на настоящее. </p><p>Разиэль почувствовал, как внутри Каина сжимаются гнев, отчаяние и злоба от ощущения неизвестности: такого он еще не читал в мыслях своего Мастера. А возможно, он просто никогда не пытался узнать, что тот чувствует: придя к такой мысли, призрак невольно потупил взгляд. Его кольнуло виной, хотя он по-прежнему осознавал, что за многое недолюбливает старого вампира.</p><p>— Прощай, темный принц... — Женщина-гибрид растворилась в портале, и Каин не стал ей мешать. </p><p>Старый вампир подошел ближе к расколотой Колонне Баланса: он пытался усмирить неожиданную вспышку гнева, притом отчетливо понимая, что Провидица права. Если не он — то никто. Оступится — и все то, за что он боролся, за что страдал Разиэль и другие обитатели Носгота — канет в небытие и история снова вернется в прежнее губительное русло. </p><p>— Каин? — прервал тишину осторожный оклик Разиэля. Он появился рядом с Мастером и тронул того за плечо. </p><p>— Я бы мог соврать, что все в порядке: но ты же телепат и потому это бессмысленно, — не оборачиваясь, невесело усмехнулся он. — Зато я понял, о чем она говорила. </p><p>— Довольно туманная загадка. </p><p>— Потому что она связана с моими похождениями. Я не убил из Круга лишь троих Хранителей — Ариэль, Анаркрота и Малека. Если с первой все и так понятно, — Каин нахмурился, — значит, остаются двое. Анаркрот скитался по городам, иногда возвращаясь в родной Сталберг, а вот Малек... Малек всегда жил в одном месте. Его бастион — наша цель. </p><p>— Это очередная вампирская цитадель? — едко отметил Разиэль. </p><p>— Вполне вероятно, — вампир отошел от Колонны и бросил взгляд на север. — Будем надеяться, что мы не потратим время зря. </p><p>— Значит, к Малеку?</p><p>— Да... прадед, — неожиданно сказал Каин и, улыбнувшись всколыхнувшемуся в его голове возмущению на такое обращение, направился подальше от Колонн.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>